Chungus Extravaganza!
"Chungus Extravaganza!" is a short story made by CuldeeFell13 in January of 2019. It involves MarioFan2009, Endlesspossibilities 2006, CuldeeFell13 and Rh390110478 going to the GameStop to by the last copy of the Big Chungus game for the PS4. However, some troublemakers want it too... Script SYNOPSIS - CuldeeFell13, Rh390110478, Endlesspossibilites and MarioFan2009 are waiting at Gamestop for a chance to pick up the last copy of "Big Chungus for the PS4". However, Murder Man, Mega Maid, Spiderman and his merciless friends are also after the last copy. Who will get the copy? (It starts off with CuldeeFell13, Rh390110478, Endlesspossibilites 2006 and MarioFan2009 waiting outside Gamestop with a whole bunch of people) CuldeeFell13: Alright everyone! Once gamestop opens, we are gonna run in and try not to get trampled! Endlesspossibilites: Why do we need to go in there again? CuldeeFell13: Because Big Chungus for the PS4 is now available, and we need a copy! MarioFan2009: But none of us have a PS4! Rh390110478: He does have a point Culdee! CuldeeFell13: We can get a PS4 on the way! MarioFan2009: Sounds fair! Rh390110478: Yeah! Endlesspossibilites: I guess so! CuldeeFell13: Look! There is an employee with a key! (An employee then comes up with a key) Employee 1: Are you sure you want to open the door now? Once you do, there's no going back! Employee 2: I have no choice! I need to open this door because my life depends! Also the boss is gonna fire me if I don't open the door! Employee 1: Okay! I wish you luck Brandon! Brandon: Thanks Luke! alright! *SNIFF* Here goes nothing! (Brandon then opens the door. Once he does, a bunch of people come rushing out trampling Brandon) Luke: BRANDON NO!!!! (Luke then runs to Brandon) Brandon: I did it luke! *cough cough* I opened the door and sacrificed my life! Luke: You did a good deed Brandon! *sniff* You helped all of those people, soon the Big Chungus section will be empty in no time! And its all thanks to you! Brandon: I know! Goodbye! *dies* Luke: *cries* (It then switches to Culdee, Rh, MarioFan and Endless riding a shopping cart) CuldeeFell13: WOOO!! Chungus here we come! (Suddenly another cart comes up. Murder Man and Mega Maid are seen in the cart) Murder Man: Hello scrubs! MarioFan2009: Who are you guys? Endlesspossibilites: Murder Man! Rh390110478: And Mega Maid! CuldeeFell13: Sorry you two! But we are getting Chungus first! Mega Maid: Not gonna happen boys! HAHAHAHA! Step on it Spidey! (Spiderman is then seen pushing the cart) Spiderman: Latah! CuldeeFell13: Oh hell no! MarioFan2009, boost the cart! MarioFan2009: Why do I have to drive?! Rh390110478: Just drive! MarioFan2009: *sigh* Fine! (MarioFan2009 then boosts the cart catching up to Spiderman, Murder Man, and Mega Maid) Murder Man: What the- Rh390110478: SURPRISE MOTHER DUCKERS! (CuldeeFell13 then pops Murder Man's shopping cart tire) CuldeeFell13: Woopsies >:) Murder Man: CURSE YOU! (Spiderman loses control and the cart crashes into the corner) CuldeeFell13: Faster Faster! Mush Mush! MarioFan2009: I'm not a husky! (MarioFan2009 then pushes the cart into the game section) CuldeeFell13: Alright! To the Chungus isle! (CuldeeFell13 and his friends run to the chungus isle) CuldeeFell13: Oh no! We're too late! (The Chungus isle is empty) Rh390110478: Welp. We lost! MarioFan2009: Lets go home guys. CuldeeFell13: Yeah... (Suddenly Red Yoshi and Blue Yoshi enter with a Big Chungus copy) CuldeeFell13: Huh? Red Yoshi: Excuse me! We would like to refund this game! Its not a two player! Blue Yoshi: We only play two player games! Cashier: Sorry guys! But we don't do refunds- (Suddenly Blue Yoshi and Red Yoshi turns into demon like creatures) Red Demon: I SAID... W̵E̶ ̸W̸O̶U̸L̴D̵ ̶L̷I̸K̷E̵ ̷T̶O̴ ̸͔̯͉̬͋̅̿R̴̠̈́̒͘Ȇ̵̩̀͛F̴̡̘̽͗Ṷ̷̙̜͔̠̊̉Ň̵̫̊̒͗͝D̶̜̂̃͛͒͘ ̶̧͇̥̣̣̀T̷̛͚̩̔͝ͅH̶̳́̌͆I̶̯̹̭̾̏̈̾S̴̹̜̘̒̋ͅ! Cashier *scared*: okay! Okay! Just don't hurt me! (Blue Yoshi and Red Yoshi then turn back to normal) Red Yoshi: Okay thanks! :) (Red Yoshi and Blue Yoshi then leave) CuldeeFell13: Guys! They just refunded a copy of Big Chungus! We can get it now! Everyone: YAY!!!!!! Cashier: Well I guess we have a copy of Big Chungus- (CuldeeFell13 then runs to the register) CuldeeFell13: Hi! We saw that you have a copy of Big Chungus! Can we have it please?! Cashier: Uh sure! That will be $50! (Culdee then frowns) Cashier: Um. Whats wrong? CuldeeFell13: Oh nothing! Hehehe- CASHIER LOOK! HIGH PAYMENTS!!! Cashier: HIGH PAYMENTS?!?!?!!!?!?? (Cashier then looks behind him. Culdee then knocks him out) Rh390110478: Culdee! You didn't need to that? I got $50 right here! CuldeeFell13: Oh Okay! (Rh then leaves the $50 on the counter) Rh390110478: Lets go before someone sees us and calls the police! (The four then leave) CuldeeFell13: I can't wait to play this game! Rh390110478: Me too! It looks so- neat! Endlesspossibilites: It looks fine. I don't know why the main character is a fat Bugs Bunny. Well thats a lawsuit for the Chungus Company! Murder Man: Not so fast! (Murder Man, Mega Maid, Spiderman, Ice Man and Firestar appear right in front of the users) MarioFan2009: Go away guys! We got the copy fair and square! Murder Man: We are getting that game no matter what! Ice Man: Give us the game, and we won't harm you! Endlesspossibilites: F@CK OFF GUYS! Firestar: What did you say to us?! Mega Maid: ATTACK! (Spiderman then shoots web at Rh390110478 who is dodging them) Rh390110478: Endless! Catch! (Rh390110478 throws the game to Endless before he gets caught in the webs) Firestar: Did someone turn up the AC? Because things are getting HOT HOT HOT! (Firestar then sets Endless on fire) Endlesspossibilites: AHHH!! CATCH CULDEE! (Endless then throws the game to Culdee before Ice Man freezes Endless) Ice Man: My turn! CuldeeFell13: Catch me if you can losers! (Ice man then freezes the floor making Culdee slip) CuldeeFell13: WOAOAAAAOOOAAAAHHHHH!!! (Culdee then falls down dropping the game) Murder Man: That game is mine! (Murder Man reaches for the game but MarioFan2009 grabs it before he can) Murder Man: Are you kidding me! (MarioFan2009 flicks Murder Man off before he runs away) Murder Man: He has the game! GET HIM! (The five then chase after MarioFan2009) MarioFan2009: I gotta run before they can get to me! (It then switches back to the lobby. Rh390110478 is still stuck to the floor because of the webs and Culdee is laying on the ice) CuldeeFell13: You think we lost Rh? Rh390110478: I think so! CuldeeFell13: *sigh* This is so sad! Alexa! Play Decpasito! Rh390110478: There isn't even an Alexa here! CuldeeFell13: oh yeah... (Suddenly heavy footsteps are heard) CuldeeFell13: What the? (Suddenly a gray mech with letter E on its chestplate comes up) CuldeeFell13: A Robot? (Endless then comes out of the mech) Culdee and Rh: ENDLESS?!? Endlesspossibilites: Hi guys! Rh390110478: How are you alive? You were on fire! Endlesspossibilites: Don't you remember? I have Meta Immortality and High Generation! CuldeeFell13: Where did you get that mech from? Endlesspossibilites: Uh. I found it? CuldeeFell13: Okay! Can you help me up! (Endless helps Culdee up. Culdee then frees Rh from the webs) CuldeeFell13: Now! Lets go save MarioFan! (Endless then enters his mech and run after MarioFan along with Culdee and Rh) Murder Man: You're gonna die today, Hatty! MarioFan2009: What did you just call me? Murder Man: Hatty! Because you're the only one out of the four that wears a hat! MarioFan2009: Whatever! (Suddenly, Endless-mech-abilites then grabs MarioFan2009) MarioFan2009: WOAH! Endlesspossibilites: No worries! I got you! Murder Man: WHAT THE!?!?! Endlesspossibilites: Now, time to teach you a lesson! (Endless then charges up his cannon) Murder Man: Uh oh... (Endless then blasts Murder Man and the others with super glue) Murder Man: What the- CuldeeFell13: Looks like you got yourselves in a, "Sticky" Situation! RH, Endless, and MarioFan: ... CuldeeFell13: Oh I'm sorry! That was bad! That was really bad! MarioFan2009: Just shut up and get on the mech! (Culdee then gets on the mech as Endless flies away) Murder Man: This isn't the end! I will kill you and get that copy no matter what! AAGGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHH! (It then switches to the four at Culdee's house) CuldeeFell13: I can't wait to play Big Chungus! Rh390110478: Well load it up! (The game then loads as it Shows Big Chungus and Ugandan Knuckles) Ugandan Knuckles: You do not know de wae! There for, I will kill you! (Brings out lightsaber) Chungus: I'd love to see you try Ugandan boi! (Brings out lightsaber) (Chungus and Ugandan Knuckles then fight with light sabers. Then the Ugandan Knuckles boss battle begins) All: AWESOME! Trivia * This is the first episode of "CuldeeFell Shortz!". * This series where actually inspired by Rh390110478's “CROSS-ING OVER Shorts!” and MarioFan2009's short stories. * A sequel is planned. Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:Ugandan Knuckles Episodes Category:Big Chungus Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Story Category:SML Shorts Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Red Yoshi Episodes Category:Blue Yoshi Episodes Category:Brandon Episodes Category:Luke Episodes Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Fanon Distribution Program